When A Man Loves A Woman
by hopelesslydevoted2svu
Summary: What happens when Daryl realizes his feelings for Carol and decides to pursue them at the same time Carol decides that Daryl needs to find happiness with someone else. What happens when they collide? Daryl comes to realize that Carol's damage both emotionally and physically is far deeper than he ever imagined. Can he break down her walls?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to The Walking Dead.

A/N: This is AU and will be mature themed.

When A Man Loves A Woman

Summary: What happens when Daryl realizes his feelings for Carol and decides to pursue them at the same time Carol decides that Daryl needs to find happiness with someone else. What happens when they collide? Daryl comes to realize that Carol's damage both emotionally and physically is far deeper than he ever imagined. Can he break down her walls?

He had realized weeks before. No. That was a lie. It had been months. He had known it was something. That day when her little girl stumbled out of the barn. That day that Sophia had stumbled out of the barn. He had restrained her. It didn't have to be him. He didn't even have to stop her. In that moment, everything she loved was gone. Many would say it would have been peaceful to let her go too. Let her slip away to some place better, some place with her daughter. He knew then that it was something as his arms strained her kept her from a different kind of peace. He just hadn't known what to name the instinct that had him reaching for her, restraining her. He knew it now. He knew the name for the something that she stirred inside him. He just didn't know what the hell to do about it. His hands curled into the metal fence as he stared out into the stillness of morning.

Carol was an early riser. It was a habit established well before the dead roamed terra firma. A habit built and nurtured out of the need for physical and emotional safety. A need to be caught off guard by Ed least of all in the vulnerability of their bed, so yes, she was an early riser. Probably the earliest of the group next to Daryl who mostly likely had similar reasons that were spawned out of the necessity to disappear from an abuser and a drug addicted brother. Carol swung her legs over the side of her bunk, stifling back a yawn as she stretched. She stood up and walked to the small makeshift dresser that had brought back from the now desolate town of Woodbury. Carol pulled out a pair of familiar tan cargos and black tank. She quickly shed her night clothes and changes into the fresh pants and shirt that smelled of the flowery detergent that Beth had insisted on when Glenn had brought it back from an earlier run. Carol rubbed her eyes and finger combed her growing silvery strands. Her hair was the longest it had been in years, curling at the base of her neck and ears. She left the cell in the darkness her tiny pocket light her only guide to the cafeteria. She ducked into the back grabbing two water bottles and peaches. She brought the fruit up under her nose inhaling the luscious fruity sent. The peaches had been an amazing find. She pocketed them before making her way back out. She opened the heavy prison door to step outside. Down the small set of concrete steps and across the courtyard. The morning air was already mild as they were well on their way to summer. It was still dark outside, but she no longer needed her light as crossed the prison yard to Daryl. It was there morning ritual. Breakfast together. Watching the sun come up, quite and alone sans those who were on watch in the tower. Carol threw her hand up in greeting as passed, smiling at Sasha who leaned against the tower railing, looking half dead on her feet. Daryl's back was to her, but she knew he heard her approach. "Hey." Carol smiled as she came to stand beside him, extending a peach and water bottle.

Daryl turned and nodded his greeting at her.

Carol shook her head, reaching out to playfully push a lock of errant hair out of his eyes. "You need a haircut."

Daryl gave her a scowl. "Ain't got time for that shit."

Carol leaned against the inner fence. "How on earth will all the pretty girls see those beautiful baby blues?" Carol teased.

It had been months of this. Daryl no longer flushed scarlet like a schoolgirl at her remarks. "What girls?" He retorted as he bit into the fruit.

Carol rolled her eyes at him before turning around to watch as the sun prepared to rise. Carol loved this time of day. When the promise of everything still existed. That day could be everything you wanted it to be. "What are we going to do with you?" Carol continued, shaking her head.

Daryl smirked and bumped her hip with his.

Carol raised an eyebrow. It still amazed her when he initiated contact even more than when he didn't flinch away from it. She wasn't exactly sure when that happened, but somewhere along the way Daryl's walls started to lower. "People will talk." She laughed lightly, bumping him back.

"Let 'em." Daryl stretched his hands over his head as leaned against the steel fence.

A smile twitched at the corners of Carol's mouth. She never thought she would be happy again. Certainly not at the end of the world, but she was. Daryl was a large part of that. He helped her become stronger, a survivor. In that he had allowed her to remember who she was before the dead roamed the earth and before she became Ed's wife. Little pieces of that person had become to come back and merge with the new person that she was becoming. "You going hunting today?" Carol asked as they waited.

Daryl shifted. "Naw…gotta work on the outer fence."

Carol nodded.

"Ya wanna help?" Daryl looked over at her.

Carol grinned. "You want my help?"

"Ya don't talk as much as Glenn." Daryl groused as he took another bite.

Carol leaned over and caught a line of juice on his chin with her thumb, eyes twinkling. "Messy."

Daryl rolled his eyes like he didn't care about the gesture, like his skin didn't burn where her fingers touched. He watched her as she took a small bite of the peach and caught the juice with her own fingers, wishing he could reach over and do it himself.

The sun slowly came into view on the horizon. It's bright glow slowly spreading light over the prison yard. "I can help." Carol said in answer to his earlier question. "I will get Karen and Beth to help inside."

Daryl nodded.

They watched in silence as the sun ascended fully.

"Are you happy?" The question slipped from her lips before she could stop it. It was a silly question at best, but would sound downright inane to Daryl.

Daryl looked over at her, quizzically.

"Forget, I asked." Carol pushed away from the fence. "Stupid question."

Daryl reached for her wrist. His fingers clamped firmly around her tiny bones. "Are ya?"

Carol nodded. "For the most part." Carol whispered.

Daryl knew the other part. Sophia. A topic they had not broached since the farm. His fingers squeezed her wrist slightly. "I want ya to be."

Carol grinned. "Me too. I mean I want you to be happy."

Daryl swallowed hard. His thumb rubbed softly along the inner skin of her wrist of its own volition. Should he say something? Tell her now?

"Carol!"

They both looked up and across the yard at Beth standing on the steps cradling Judith.

Carol smiled at Daryl before pulling her arm back. "I go check on Beth, make sure Judith is okay, and then come out here to help."

Daryl nodded.

Carol walked hurriedly across the yard, her own fingers glided across the skin where Daryl's thumb had been. She thought back to their conversation. Was he truly happy? He had gotten comfortable or relatively so with the new Woodbury residents. She wanted him to be happy. As she approached Beth, Maggie and Glenn walked out laughing. Carol watched them and wandered if Daryl missed that. Did he have a girlfriend before the world shifted on its axis? They never really discussed it before. He should have one someone to make him happy like Maggie did for Glenn. Carol was not stupid, that person would not be her despite the warm that flooded both her body and heart. She was his friend not a girlfriend. Even if Daryl felt different, she could not give him what he would want emotionally or physically. As she climbed the steps to Beth, she decided she would ensure that he was happy even if it hurt to see it.

Daryl watched Carol cross the prison yard. His chest tightened. He needed to tell her. It was getting next to impossible to be around her and not want more. He ached to touch her, to simply have her skin in contact with his. It was an alien feeling to him considering that he had spent a lifetime shrinking from any kind of physical contact. He had hoped with all the teasing that she might make a move. He had waited for it, but it never came. He took a deep breath as she walked up the steps, disappearing inside the prison. Waiting was no longer an option.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who have reviewed and read my other stories, I appreciate it! I want to say a big "thank you" to Yazzy and Soldiernoodles. Your reviews helped me break my writer's block! Please let me know if you would like this story to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to The Walking Dead.

Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter contains sexual content of a mature nature and references to abuse.

Carol sought out Karen first. She was an obvious choice being close to Daryl's age. She was also quite pretty with dark Hispanic looks. More importantly, Carol had found Karen to be a smart and compassionate woman. "I really appreciate it." Carol said as she leaned against the cell door.

Karen looked up at Carol and smiled. "It's not a problem, Carol."

"Daryl is a great guy. I know he isn't always the most social…" Carol started.

Karen snorted. "That saying a lot." She grinned. "I am just helping him with the fence not marrying him."

Carol nodded.

Karen wasn't exactly sure what was going on with Carol or the strange request. She was a smart woman. Something was definitely up. It almost seemed as if Carol was hinting that she should go down to the fence and flirt with Daryl? Why was what Karen could not fathom? It was obvious that something was going on between those two though what was always a quiet and careful speculation. However, Carol's request afforded Karen an opportunity. An opportunity to find out from Rick's right hand man just a little more about the sensitive sheriff. It wouldn't hurt to placate Carol while at the same time finding out about Rick, would it? Karen put her hands behind her neck as she gathered her long dark hair into a knot. She smiled at Carol. "See you later. Good luck with Judith." Karen said as she slipped past Carol and headed outside.

Carol bit down on her lower lip and tried to ignore the unease in her stomach. This was the right thing to do. It was right for Daryl. Even though it would hurt. An image of the two of them together flashed through her head. It would hurt like hell.

Daryl had never been so relieved as when Tyresse and Sasha came back from their run and relieved him. For some reason, Carol never showed up that morning instead sending Karen with some lame excuse about Judith's teething and Beth not being up to taking care of the child. He had been disappointed and now he was kind of pissed at her. He had spent the entire day being questioned about Rick. Rick this and Rick that so much so that Daryl was ready put an arrow through his own head by the end of the day. Even his monosyllable answers did not deter her questions. Fuck. He was going to strangle Carol when he got back inside. He trudged across the grass onto the concrete feeling his anger building when he caught sight of Beth with a cooing Judith. She looked like she was handling things just fine.

Beth waved at Daryl, ignoring the cross look on his face. She had come to respect and care deeply for the men that protected their group. She felt like Tyresse, Daryl, Glenn, and Rick were all the older brothers that she never got to have. They were all family now. "Hey, Daryl."

Daryl nodded. "Ya seen Carol?"

Beth smiled. "She is working with the kids. Self defense class."

Daryl rubbed his fingers softly across Judith's head. "She been okay, today?"

Beth looked up at him as bounced Judith a little. "Judith or Carol?"

Daryl shrugged his shoulders. "Guess both."

Beth smiled at him. "Both of your girls have seemed fine to me."

Daryl's eyes narrowed as he absorbed Beth's response. Both his girls, what the fuck? Did little Greene know how he felt about Carol?

Beth adjusted Judith. "Maybe not Carol so much. She seemed a little out of it this morning. Sad."

Daryl frowned.

Beth rubbed Judith's back. "Are you going to check on her?"

Daryl nodded. "Ya."

"Good." Beth loved Carol. She had become a confidante to Beth just as close as Maggie.

Daryl proceeded into the prison. He passed through the common room where Michonne and Maggie were going through logistics for the next run. Passed by a gaggle of squealing little ones. Daryl caught Jacob softly by the arm. "Ya being careful?"

The four year old looked up at him with wide brown eyes barely visible under a mop head of sandy curls. He nodded, vigorously, which made Daryl smile as he let go. Jacob was one of ten children that had become part of their group when the Woodbury residents arrived. His grandfather was his sole family that meant the others, including Daryl and Carol kept a tight eye on the young boy. Daryl continued down the hall past cellblock C to the library where Carol was teaching the children. The group had decided that even the youngest needed to be able to defend themselves whether that meant knowing the escape route or for those slightly older how to handle a weapon. Teaching had fallen to Carol who had more patience for and with the children. Daryl watched her as she instructed a group of girls on knives. He leaned against the door jam, arms folded across his chest.

"Does everyone understand?" Carol asked as she put away the knives for the day.

"We defend only when threatened." Jessie piped up.

Carol nodded.

"Always know our way out." Annie said.

"Pay attention." Lily replied.

"Always pay attention." Carol reiterated. She smiled and hugged the girls in turn. Lily hung back.

Carol smiled, questioningly at the girl.

"Thank you, Miss Carol."

Carol swallowed hard. Lily was fourteen about Sophia's age. She was blond like Sophia even had a similar splattering of freckles across her nose. Something people often missed to distracted by the burns that covered the entire left side of her face. Her classes came to late for Lily. Carol knew the girl had been abused before Woodbury. She was a survivor though. It was in her stance and her wide set green eyes. She reminded Carol of Sophia and other things. Things left best unremembered. "Thank you, Lily." She hugged the little girl.

Lily walked out of the room acknowledging Daryl with a silent nod, which Daryl returned.

"Hey." Carol smiled over at him as she put the box on the top shelf.

"Hey yourself." Daryl replied, pushing off the doorframe with his shoulder. "Ya could've told me if this was why ya were blowing me off today."

"Blowing you off?" Carol raised her eyebrow.

"Ya not helping with the fence." Daryl replied.

"I sent Karen." Carol said, like it solved everything.

"Didn't ask for Karen's help." Daryl grumbled.

Carol looked at him and smiled. His hair was an overgrown shaggy messing falling into his eyes. It seemed to be darker now with each passing year. Yes, they had now spent over three years together. She reached forward her fingers landing softly on his upper arm. She squeezed. "I thought you would appreciate the help of a pretty girl, Daryl Dixon."

Daryl frowned as she let go of his arm. What the hell did that mean, anyway? As much as they had shared over the last couple of years, conversations with Carol still left him perplexed. He chewed at his lower lip.

"Karen's really nice, don't you think?" Carol asked.

Daryl's frowned deepened. "She's fine, I guess. Maybe you should talk to Rick though."

Carol looked over at him, confusion in her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Karen spent all afternoon yacking about Rick. Worse than Glenn with his Maggie shit." Daryl rolled his eyes. "Might wanna tell Rick that Karen's so nice cause I think she's got a thing for 'im."

Carol eye's widened. "Really?"

"Shit if I know." Daryl snorted. "But she wouldn't shut up about 'im."

"Wow." Carol shook her head. "Karen and Rick?"

Daryl shrugged his shoulders. "Ya heading to the dinner."

Carol nodded. She walked over and flipped the light off as she closed the door behind them. They walked down the hall together both quiet.

Daryl cleared his throat as they approached the cafeteria. He grabbed her arm, stopping her. "I need to go out tomorrow for Rick. Small run just down the road. Just need to take one more person. How about ya come with me? Ya haven't been out in awhile."

Carol smiled at him unable to resist the hesitant look in his eye. She missed the outside. She could go and maybe get him to open up more. Maybe find out what he wanted in a woman. It might help. "Okay." Carol nodded. She tried to ignore the warmth and happiness that invaded when he shot her that crooked smile.

Daryl grinned, releasing her arm as the entered the cafeteria.

After dinner, Carol fed Judith and tucked her into her new crib. Rick did it most nights now unless like tonight he had watch. Carol kissed her head softly. She walked out of the cell and ran into to Hope.

"Tucking in Judith." Hope said with a smile.

Carol smiled. "She is such a gift."

Hope nodded. "Goodnight."

Carol caught Hope's arm. Maybe she would be a good fit for Daryl.

Hope looked at Carol, questioningly.

"Could I talk with you for a minute?" Carol asked.

"Sure." Hope followed Carol back down the stairs to the now quite common room.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" Carol asked.

Hope grinned at her. "Like getting my hair done or something?" Her blue eyes focused on Carol's with humor.

"Daryl needs someone to go on a run with him." Carol said. "I was going, but Judith might need me."

Hope Adams was not a dumb woman. Something was up here. She wrinkled her nose. "Sorry Carol, but this is one favor I do have to refuse."

"Why?"

"Daryl."

"Daryl what?"

"He is a pain in the ass." Hope groaned.

"You don't know him."

"Spill." Hope leaned across the steel table and grabbed Carol's wrist. "What is going on, Carol?"

Carol pulled her arm back and laughed. "Were you an attorney in a prior life? Nothing is going on. I just thought you and Daryl might get along. On a run."

Hope squinted her eyes, dragging her arms back across the table. "Well that is bullshit."

Carol rolled her eyes. "What do you think is going on?"

"Not sure." Hope said, standing up. "But Daryl Dixon is your problem sweetie."

Carol pursed her lips as she watched Hope walk out. Shit, she was running out of options.

Daryl walked reluctantly down to the showers. He hated the prison showers. Cold water. No privacy. It sucked. He always chose this time late at night just before bed because no one else seemed that fond of it. He placed a candle on the ledge just in front of the shower. He toed his boots off as he reached behind his head to fist his shirt and bring it back over his head. His hands pushed down his ratty brown pants and boxers into the growing heap on the floor. He walked to the farthest corner and turned the water on. He jumped a little as the cool stream cascaded over his shoulders and back still not used to cool showers. He leaned both his arms out in front of him stretching his arching muscles. The water glided over his shoulders making hundreds of rivulets down the line of his back, along the taunt planes of his abdomen pooling on the floor of the shower. He sighed, dropping his head. He thought about her smile this afternoon. The way her blue eyes crinkled at the corners.

Daryl dropped his right hand, fisting his cock. He began to slow move up and down the length of his shaft. His eyes shut tight as he thought about the small spattering of freckles on her shoulders that her tank top exposed. He loved that sun-kissed skin. He let a groan slip loose, rubbing his thumb over the head of his swollen cock before fisting the shaft again now water and precum making the glide easier. He thought about her neck. The smooth expanse of perfect skin that was exposed when she tilted her head back in the sun, his hand moved faster. His balls drew up snuggly to his body despite the cold water. His dick pulsed and jerked in his hand. He pictured her under him, those blue eyes wide for him, that neck arched back and flooded with color for him. Her legs wrapped around him. His dick sliding into her, she was tiny and small he would need to be careful. He imagined the initial resistance and friction of her body as he entered her. He could almost feel the warm and tightness. Daryl began to pant, his hand moving rapidly. He pressed his face against his left arm. His cock pulsed as streams of whitish liquid shot out from the now magenta colored head. He buried the cries of her name against his own skin.

A/N: Thank you again for reading! I am hoping to update fifty shades next with a very funny and smut chapter! Also, I watched the Season 4 Trailer that looks awesome! I barely noticed the scene with Daryl ad Beth. It did not look romantic at all to me.


End file.
